


Taking A Load Off

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done around teatime this afternoon:</p><p>The Doctor has the most casual attitude to some things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Load Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I wait for important phone calls. I get silly ideas. And I thought it was long past time I did another Sam and Fitz story. I've only done one other one! Shameful.

It didn't help that the TARDIS was changing rooms around again. Or that she was even creating new rooms as well. The Doctor had gone to change for dinner over an hour ago and had not come back. Sam and Fitz had gone off in separate directions to search. The TARDIS's silly mood WASN'T helping...

********

"How would the pair of you like to meet the Queen of Versisner?" The Doctor looked hopefully at Sam and Fitz. "We're invited to a state dinner to honour her 314th year as Queen! It'll be fun. Formal wear, great food, drink...party games. How about it?"

Neither Fitz nor Sam were particularly keen on the idea. Oh, Sam thought the formal wear part would be good - the TARDIS had some wonderful gowns, and Fitz heard the word, "drink", and decided the affair wouldn't be a complete washout, but, still, neither were all that interested. Of course, they both knew they were stuck when the Doctor did his famous - or, rather, infamous "puppy-dog-eyes", so they relented.

"Splendid! Now why don't you both go choose something from the wardrobe - don't forget, it has to be orange and pink! The national colours!" With that he disappeared through the inner doors, leaving Sam and Fitz groaning at the colour choices they were given...

********

Sam was finding the trek through the TARDIS corridors particularly bothersome, given the flowing orange and pink chiffon gown the TARDIS had directed her to wear. The thing had ACRES of heavy skirt that dragged on the floor and her arms ached having to hold it up constantly. She bumped into Fitz, just outside the laundry room. He didn't look much happier in his orange dinner jacket with pink trousers. And he kept fiddling with the giant lacy pink scarf tied round his neck.

"Any luck?" Fitz wondered.

"None, whatsoever. And this thing..." Sam held up the voluminous skirt as best she could, "...is driving me BONKERS! I hope he doesn't expect me to DANCE in it!"

"I hear ya!" Fitz gave another yank to his scarf, in an effort to breathe. "He'd better turn up soon. We've only got about ten minutes now."

"Earlier than soon! The TARDIS disabled the time-shifting circuit, so he HAS to do something in real time for a change. We'd best get back to looking."

"Yeah, you're ri..." Fitz started to say, when he heard the most extraordinary beeping sound. He looked at Sam. "What's that beeping noise?"

"Don't know. Better find out." They headed towards the sound...

Several corridors and turns later - and with about five minutes to spare, they arrived in the garage. They pushed open the double doors. There sitting in Bessie's back seat, half-dressed, with his bare legs and feet dangling just behind Bessie's steering wheel, was the Doctor. He was calmly discussing Versisnerian Royal Protocol with Bessie, who happily beeped her responses to the Doctor's remarks. Sam and Fitz had no desire to know what possessed the Doctor to discuss protocol with a car. Or why he was doing so, half-dressed. None whatsoever.

Fin


End file.
